Neon Rainbow
by Remo Lupin
Summary: She was Nate's very own neon rainbow of glaring perfection. Nate/OC, also posted on JBFFA.


A/N: This was originally posted over on Jonas Brothers Fan Fiction Archive under the_silver_quill (aka, me) and is a _NICK/_OC fic. It's still there, but I changed Nick to Nate so I could make it Camp Rock. So… there you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bayer or Connect Three or Nate Grey.

Neon Rainbow

This stupid suit was being ridiculous. I adjusted the jacket for the millionth time today and huffed at it angrily, running my hand through my curly black hair. Women in dresses and men in suits lingered around, sipping punch and chattering happily, making sure they had on smiling faces for the cameras and paparazzi surrounding the outdoor party Bayer diabetic supplies was hosting. Honestly, I wasn't sure what they were celebrating, if anything, but I was supposed to speak about the wonders Bayer had done for my busy rock star life so I supposed that it was to get support from some obviously wealthy patrons.

There were some teen girls, twins, eyeing me speculatively and giggling a few tables over and it made me blush and squirm uncomfortably. I diverted my attention to an elderly lady in a red dress suit nodding her head to the classical music and yelling at the waiter who tried to trade her for a fresh flute of champagne. Beside her, one of the head honchos of Bayer was trying not to laugh at the scene, and his wife, clinging to his arm, was undressing some other poor waiter with her eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I am seriously about to die of boredom." A girl with an Australian accent pulled out a chair beside me and unceremoniously flopped down. I chuckled in agreement and turned to her, figuring she would be someone normal to talk to. Boy was I mistaken. I had to blink a few times to clear the spots from my eyes. An absolutely eccentric blonde girl was looking up at me from where she hung upside down in the white wooden folding chair. Her dress was highlighter yellow, as seemed to be the fashion, she had on teal low top Converse on her feet and white wool leggings with red dots around her calves. Her forearms had on what seemed to be nearly a hundred of those rubber bracelets in an assortment of colors with a few silver bangles thrown in. Her rich blonde hair was splayed against the ground with three green, blue, and yellow (highlighter toned) headbands wrapped on her forehead.

She was an upside down rainbow of neon, undiluted, beautiful glaring perfection.

I must have stared at her for nearly a full five minutes but she just smiled up at me. She had a dimple in her right cheek and a few freckles across her nose, and huge blue eyes that had a subtle ring of dark, sea green around them. I figured it must me slightly rude to stare so openly for so long, especially without any speech involved, so I recovered as best as I could. "Hi."

Not as eloquent as I would have liked, but it would have to do. She giggled, though not at me. At least I didn't think it was at me… "Hi."

"Hi." Ugh, what else was I supposed to say? I may be quiet, but I'm not usually at such a loss for words.

She giggled again, high pitched, blush inducing, chiming, beautiful. "I'm Carlotta."

Name! Yes, my name, that was it! "Nate." I awkwardly offered my hand, unsure of how she was going to shake it upside down. Instead of shaking it, though, she grabbed on and pulled herself up. I helped slightly, mesmerized. "So… uh, you usually hang out at these things?"

Carlotta grimaced as she situated herself upright, smoothing out her dress which stood out like the sun itself on her sun-toned legs. "Yep. My daddy runs the Australia/New Zealand branch." I nodded, familiar with the man. I chuckled to myself a bit when I realized her name was Carlotta Coolaine. "What?"

"Your name." I explained. I hurried to continue before she could get offended. "I mean, it's kind of funny, but it's cute."

"Carlo Cool." She pouted her lips and made the rock on symbol with both hands, the silver bands jingling on her wrists. I was kind of confused. She was… quite attractive really. Blonde and... Highlighter-ed wasn't usually what I went for when looking for a girlfriend, I usually preferred brunette and modest. But I didn't exactly go looking for her (and I wasn't saying I'm looking at her as a potential girlfriend), she sort of just showed up.

"Carlo?" With her accent it sounded like caw-loe, with mine it was more like car-low. "I would expect something more like Carly. Or Lottie."

She scrunched up her nose and shrugged. "I don't look much like a Lottie, do I?" I grinned and shook my head. "I don't feel like a Carly, either. And Carlo is pretty badical in my opinion, so I stick with it." She flexed out her fingers in front of her, they were lime green with panda bears and bamboo leaves.

I side-glanced at her. "I like it, Carlo fits you. And what is 'badical'?"

"Badical is badass plus radical. And I am both." Carlotta's eyes snapped up to meet mine. "You think my name is cute?"

I blushed. "I, um… I think you're cute."

Carlotta blinked once at me. "Oh."

The next thing we know, we find ourselves inside the recreational center next to the tent where the party is, in a supply closet, ties, shoes, and bangles quickly coming off. Our mouths moved in perfect timing, her lips were magic, soft, smooth, and strawberry-flavored as they moved on mine. Her hands dug into my hair and mine instinctively unzipped the back of her dress and helped her step out of it, she pulled her leggings off with one hand, her other joining her as they unbuckled my belt. Holy Jesus, I'm in heaven.

Approximately twenty minutes, three orgasms, and one hell of a time later, we went back to the tent with a slight after-sex smell (masked by her Love Spell perfume that made me want to never stop breathing through his nose) hand-in-hand, ecstatic grins plastered on their faces.

Dr. Coolaine approached the stand and drew everyone's attention; the tent grew silent with me and Carlotta giggling quietly, Carlotta tracing patterns over the back of my hand and I kissed her neck as subtly as he could. "And now," said Dr. Coolaine, taking no notice of his daughter and her new 'friend's' activities in the back. "I'd like to introduce a very special man who has helped Bayer through the public, as well as help himself with his diabetes and diabetic testing supplies: Nate Grey."

I kissed Carlo on her lips once more before getting wandering up the front of the tent, accepting the place in front of the podium from Carlotta's father. "Thank you, Doctor... Hello, as Dr. Coolaine said, I'm Nathanial Grey…"

End Notes: Please review! :3


End file.
